Talk:Valiant Gear
Delete Delete this page and move images to their respective places. The stats and other info are already placed in their faction specialty. ~Grul0ck~ - Talk 01:28, August 2, 2011 (UTC) Where did you get the picture and the abilities??? Drigle 17:13, March 5, 2011 (UTC) HEY There is no "right order" your just a paradox hater drigle 13:08, April 13, 2011 (UTC) I what!? Yes, there is a right order. The order that the factions were created in, it's even on the LU official website. Assembly is first, then Venture, then Sentinels, then Paradox. Not MY order..... And about the specialties, it's primary, secondary, then the third (unreleased) ones. Everyone knows that Engineer is more common than Summoner, Knight than Samurai, Bucc than DD, and Space M than Sorcerer. Besides, if I re-ordered due to my likings, Sentinel would be first, not Assembly. :P WHAT!? Dare Devil is WAY more common than a Dare Devil, everybody hates the Bucaneer because of the bandolier that looks like a man bag. Johnny Thunder 10:12, May 25, 2011 (UTC) Nexus Tower Pic The picture with the Nexus Tower suggests that the Valiant Weapons will be released at the same time as the Nexus Tower, or soon afterward. What do you guys think? Lindel 19:50, April 27, 2011 (UTC) Read the post by Elemtron http://messageboards.lego.com/en-us/showpost.aspx?PostID=3689662&PageIndex=3 forgot to sign... Wooton 21:55, April 27, 2011 (UTC) Pic We should add the new pics from the wedsite. The one we have is out of date. The 'Unreleased' Template Th template that says all known info is taken from the game files is still there. These were released practically three weeks ago! 13:01, June 19, 2011 (UTC) The template is still there, because the names of the Inventor, Shinobi, Adventurer and Space Ranger's Valiant Weapons are on the page. Vangronder 18:01, June 25, 2011 (UTC) Shinobi Valiant Weapon? What will the Shinobi Valiant Weapon look like? The 'Nightslasher', what's it gonna look like? Lindel 13:36, August 11, 2011 We don't know, but it's safe to assume it will be pretty clear when they announce the next set of Valiant Weapons, right? Until then, next to nothing is known about it. Ckmc 17:45, August 11, 2011 (UTC) Shinobi Cape The shinobi have a valiant cape, i saw it at the vendor in nexus tower. Rex209: Ready for more testing! 08:15, October 21, 2011 (UTC) Pics Can you explain were you found those pics patch??? They are pretty intresting. Signed Wikia Contributor :P Nateh uploaded them a few days ago. [[User:PatchM142|'Patch']] 22:08, December 12, 2011 (UTC) And can Nateh tell me were he found them?? (Tell us because i guess more are wondering) Ask him on his talk page. And sorry, it was Nealybealy. User_talk:Nealybealy Yes, I uploaded them. They are from my collection of photos. Nealybealy 22:24, December 12, 2011 (UTC) And were di YOU find theM???? 3rd kit Valiant damage? Legorex2 added damage combos to the 3rd kit Valiant Weapons, but without the source he got the information from. Does anyone know where the information was found? Vangronder 13:26, December 18, 2011 (UTC)